Move On?
by saschya
Summary: Kehidupan sekolah Sakura Haruno yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja. Seperti siswi kebanyakan pada umumnya, dia menyukai Itachi—seniornya di sekolah—ehh tapi malah udah punya cewek. Sakura pun belum bisa move on dari Itachi. Tapi tenang, ada Ino Yamanaka yang punya segudang ide briliant tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura untuk membantu sahabatnya yang susah move on itu.


Summary:

Kehidupan sekolah Sakura Haruno yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja. Seperti siswi kebanyakan pada umumnya, dia menyukai Itachi—seniornya di sekolah—ehh tapi malah udah punya cewek. Sakura pun belum bisa move on dari Itachi. Tapi tenang, ada Ino Yamanaka yang punya segudang ide _briliant_ tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura untuk membantu sahabatnya yang susah move on itu.

.

.

.

Dua orang gadis cantik berseragam Konoha Gakuen berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Sebut saja, Sakura Haruno dan temannya, Ino Yamanaka.

"Eh, kau tahu nggak sih film yang baru di putar malam kemarin? Astagaa.. itu film benar-benar deh bikin aku ngeluarin air mata terus-terusan." Sakura bercerita panjang lebar sedangkan Ino hanya berperan sebagai perespon.

"Yang judulnya 'Kekasih Yang Tertukar' itu ya?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Halah. Film lebay kayak gitu kok ditonton. Ngeliat sekelebat aja aku geli. Apalagi nonton. Hiih."

Sakura memukul bahu Ino. Lumayan kencang. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Tidak terima dengan komentar Ino. Padahalkan itu salah satu film favoritnya. "Ah malas aku cerita sama kamu. Nggak asik!"

Mereka berdua berhenti untuk mengantri makanan. Sakura berposisi di belakang Ino.

"Eh! Eh! Itu yang rambutnya _pink_ pendek siapa ya namanya?"

Terdengar bisik-bisik yang cukup kencang oleh dua orang cowok di belakangnya. Setahu gadis bermarga Haruno mereka itu dari kelas XI-C.

"Mana sih mana?"

"Itu yang di depan kita, _baka_ !"

"Ohh dia.."

"Iya, iya. Siapa ya namanya? Sukira? Sakira? apa Suparman? Siapa sih? Aku lupa."

"Sakura." jawab temannya membenarkan.

"Eh iya-iya Sakura. Dia kan yang mantannya si Rock Lee ya?"

"Iya, aku heran. Kok dia mau gitu?"

"Kurasa sih matanya kelilipan waktu nerima dia."

Entah sengaja mereka mengucapkan bisikan itu dengan kencang atau mereka memang sengaja untuk membuat emosi Sakura terpancing. Entah yang mana yang benar. Tapi itu cukup sukses membuat telinganya berdenyut-denyut.

 **Brak!**

Sakura menggebrak meja ibu kantin, membuat yang punya sedikit kaget melihat perilaku gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang mengantri itu. Bahkan ada beberapa juga yang menengok ke arahnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Apalagi harus mendengar orang lain yang membahas tentang masa lalunya.

Sumpah deh. Dia ingin benar-benar membuang masa lalunya yang satu itu.

"Hei, kalian! Kalau mau ngomongin orang jangan di telingaku juga dong. Tersinggung nih!" geram Sakura emosi. Ia bagi wajah seramnya kala marah pada mereka berdua.

"Woohhh! Sakura marah. Bilangin Lee ahh!"

Bukannya takut. Salah satu dari mereka malah mendengus geli. Seringai keluar dari bibirnya. Misinya berhasil untuk membuat Sakura emosi.

"Jangan gitu, si Lee ngajakin balikan tuh." Setelah mengatakan itu mereka berdua tertawa senang di atas penderitaan Sakura.

"Dasar nggak jelas! Ayo, _Pig_. Kita pergi saja." Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino untuk keluar dari kantin. Ia sudah tak punya muka lagi untuk masih berada di sini.

"Eehh! Tapi aku belum bayar—bibii aku ngutang dulu deh, kubayar besook!"

Semua yang sedang ada di kantin reflek tertawa, sementara Ibu kantin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak jaman sekarang.

.

.

.

 **Move On** **?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by cimoeleventy**

 **AU, OOC, misstypo everywhere, bahasa campur aduk, alur kecepetan, OneShoot! , de-el-el.**

 **Genres: Humor, Friendship, Romance (?)**

 **Main pair: SasuSaku**

.

.

.

"Kerjakan halaman 145. Dikumpulkan." Perintah tegas dari Kakashi- _sensei_ membuat anak-anak langsung membuka buku, sesuai perintahnya.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan soal, mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino malah jelalatan keluar kelas.

"Sak-sak! Lihat deh _Senpai_ yang ada di sana." Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura pelan, memberi info supaya Sakura menuruti perkataannya.

Kedua mata _jade_ milik gadis berambut _pink_ dinaikkan untuk menoleh ke luar kelas—lebih tepatnya ke luar gedung kelas para senior berada.

Sesosok _senpai_ berwajah _baby face_ dengan rambut merahnya sedang berdiri-diri memanjat pembatas tembok gedungnya. Entah apa yang ingin ia lihat di bawah sana.

"Ohh. Sepertinya familiar."

" _Senpai_ itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." curhat Ino tanpa diminta.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. "Siapa?"

"Artis porno yang kutonton minggu lalu sama Sai."

Jawaban tak terduga dari Ino membuat tawanya meledak seketika. "Gila! Hahaha. Kukira mengingatkanmu dengan siapa, taunya haha."

"Iya. Habisnya mirip banget sih. Matanya... Bibirnya... Uh!" Mata _aquamarine_ miliknya nampak berbinar-binar kala bercerita seperti itu. Otaknya berusaha mengulang suatu memori yang mungkin agak jorok.

Sakura pun menyadarkannya dengan menggeplak wajah cantik nona Yamanaka.

" _Hentai_!"

"Namanya siapa sih?" Ino tetap bertanya, mengabaikan ucapan Sakura sedetik yang lalu.

"Kenapa? Naksir?" Jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh. Kembali ia fokuskan pada soal yang ada pada bukunya.

"Bisa digantung Sai aku."

"Lebay!" Sakura berkomentar. Lalu melanjutkan tanpa melepas pandangannya pada soal. "Namanya Sasori Akasuna. Aku tahu karena waktu itu kan aku duduk dengannya sewaktu ujian tengah semester."

"Ohh.. Haha! Lihat deh." Ino bersuara lagi. Menunjuk arah luar gedung kelas _senpai_ yang berhadapan dengan posisi kelas mereka.

Sakura tertarik untuk mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Dilihatnya _senpai_ yang bernama Sasori itu sedang bermain coret-coretan tinta spidol dengan temannya yang beponi samping pirang panjang.

"Ya ampun... kurang kerjaan banget ya." _Emerald_ -nya masih menatap ke sosok Sasori. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasori berbalik ke arah kelasnya dan sempat bertatapan mata dengan Sakura yang menertawakan dirinya. Tapi dipandangan Sasori lain, _kohai_ manis yang juga lagi populer di kalangan para senior itu seperti sedang tersenyum lebar untuk menyapa dirinya.

Sasori salah mengartikan pandangan, dan menjadi ge-er sementara.

" _SAKURA!_ "

Tiba-tiba _senpai_ berambut merah itu memanggil namanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya membuat dirinya sedikit agak terkejut. Maka dari itu ia langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah buku. Pura-pura sibuk.

Pasti gara-gara Sasori sadar dirinya sedang memperhatikannya. Lalu dia jadi salah paham deh, batin Sakura resah. Digigit bibir bawahnya semi panik, ini semua gara-gara Ino! Kalau saja Ino tidak ngajakin ngobrol pasti _senpai_ -nya itu masih anteng mainan coret-coretan spidol tanpa memanggil-manggil namanya seperti ini. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman.

" _SAKURA!_ "

Tuh kan!

Mati kutu deh Sakura. Setahunya kan anak kelas tiga sedang ujian pratikum saat ini. Berarti yang lagi pada di luar itu... yang udah selesai atau apa?

Malas memikirkan lebih jauh, ia gelengkan kepala merah mudanya pelan. Dan kembali melanjutkan menjawab pertanyaan soal—walaupun tak ada satu pun soal yang dia mengerti. Alasannya hanya satu: supaya terlihat sibuk. Dan _senpai_ -nya bisa berhenti memperhatikannya.

"Sak. Kayaknya kau dipanggil sama Sasori- _senpai_ , deh." Ino berkomentar saat mendengar suara sayup-sayup yang terdengar di gendang telinganya. Begitu ia menengok keluar gedung kelas ternyata benar dugaannya Sasori- _senpai_ yang memanggil Sakura.

"Memang."

"Nengok deh. Kasihan tahu."

"Abaikan saja. Malas."

" _Eh kau temannya Sakura yang berambut pirang! Tolong panggilkan Sakura dong!_ "

"Sak! Kau dipanggil tuh. Kasihan tau..."

"Untuk apa juga?"

Ino mengangkat bahu acuh, " _Fanservice_ ."

Sakura menghela napas. Ia menengok ke luar kelas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada mereka—para senpai yang sekarang malah bertambah banyak di luar kelas—ada beberapa yang ia kenali, sisanya tidak.

Di antara banyaknya para kakak kelas yang bergerombol di sana, yang Sakura kenal hanya Deidara- _senpai_ yang berambut kuning panjang, setahunya dia senior yang sangat senang menggodai para _kohai_ perempuan cantik yang lewat. Lalu, Hidan- _senpai,_ sebelahnya Kakuzu- _senpai_ ; orang yang sering meminta sumbangan uang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kisame- _senpai_... lalu Tobi- _senpai_ , senior yang sering banget bawa topeng-topengan sewaktu ujian waktu itu. Dan, yang terakhir Pein- _senpai;_ mantannya Temari Sabaku anak kelas XI-A.

Semua perhatian mereka sama. Menatap ke dalam kelas Sakura. Dirinya tidak tahu dengan pasti arah pandangan mereka menuju ke mana, tapi yang jelas itu cukup sukses membuatnya jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Kalian tahu? Ada satu hal perasaan kecewa yang gadis berambut pink itu kini rasakan. Setahu Sakura mereka semua satu gerombolan dengan Itachi. Tapi.. kenapa dia tidak muncul? Apa Itachi tidak hadir? Tidak mungkin. Saat ini adalah ujian pratikum. Dan ini sangat penting untuk kelulusan. Jadi... kenapa Itachi sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya ya?

Dengan helaan napas, Sakura merespon panggilan Sasori dengan tersenyum sopan, lalu mereka semua membalas respon Sakura dengan cengiran lebar sambil dadah-dadah.

"Ish! Dasar aneh."

Kembali ia pindahkan pandangannya pada soal lagi. Menyebalkan. Pipinya memanas tidak tahu kenapa. Ia paling anti jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

Panggilan namanya makin terasa ramai kala ia mengabaikannya—ibarat artis yang dipanggil-panggil wartawan untuk diwawancarai—diputarnya bola matanya dengan gerakan resah, lalu dia mengubah posisi duduknya yang semula lurus menghadap papan tulis, kini menjadi serong ke kiri.

"Sakura, tuh! tuh! Astaga.. kenapa makin banyak ya yang memanggilmu?" gelengnya takjub.

" _Ino! Panggil Sakura lagi dong! Suruh nengok!_ "

Itu pasti suara Deidara- _senpai_. Kenapa ia bisa langsung tahu? Karena kentara sekali Deidara senang dan dekat dengan Ino. Di saat semuanya memanggil Ino dengan 'eh' , 'kau', tapi tidak dengan Deidara dia malah memanggil Ino dengan menyebut namanya 'kan? Oleh sebab itu Sakura bisa cepat menyimpulkan.

"Sakura. Kau dipanggil Deidara tuh." Ino menyenggol pelan lengan sahabat _pinky_ -nya itu.

"Bilang saja aku lagi nyalin PR. Emang kenyataan kan?"

Ino menghela napas pasrah. Seperti jubir untuk Sakura, ia keluarkan kalimatnya secara jelas diiringi dengan sebuah gerakan tangan kepada para _senpai_ -nya. "Nggak bisa katanya. Lagi ngerjain PR."

" _Yaaah! Sebentaaarrrr aja. Bilangin Sakura._ "

" _Pleaseeeeeeee.. Sakura Harunoo..._ "

" _Sakuraa!_ "

" _Sakuraa!_ "

Brak.

"Ino. Kita tukar posisi saja yuk. Aku di situ. Kau di sini." pinta Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Eh? Oh ya ampun! Saki! Kau harus nengok! Ada Itachi- _senpai_ keluar kelass!" jeritnya tertahan.

Sekarang Sakura bingung sendiri. Antara mau nengok atau tidak.

"Ah yang benar?" tanyanya agak histeris.

"Iyaaa! Ya ampun gantenggg bangett~ huaa!" kata Ino sambil geragotin pulpen hello kitty. Saat kepala merah muda itu terayun untuk menengok, Ino melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yahh! Dia masuk lagi."

 _Sial._

Sok _cool_ banget sih Itachi- _senpai_ . Nggak tahu ya ada Sakura yang menyukainya di sini? Dirinya mencibir dalam hati.

" _Sakuraaa! Pliissss Sak. Sebentaaaaarrrr aja nengoook. Pliisss. Bentaaarr aja._ "

"Hahaha."

Kali ini Ino tertawa tanpa sebab. Membuat Sakura berpikir mungkin sahabat cantiknya itu mulai gila.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau nengok deh."

Karena dilanda penasaran setelah bermenit-menit mengabaikan senior yang terus memanggilnya, akhirnya dirinya pun menengok. Dan..

Tara!

Sebuah kertas selembar yang disobek. Dipegang oleh salah satu _senpai_ yang lumayan tampan sedang berdiri memanjat di atas pembatas tembok. Di sana tertulis, tulisan yang besar-besar mengarah ke arahnya.

I LOVE YOU

Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

Ya ampun..

Coba saja kalau Itachi- _senpai_ yang melakukan itu. Dia bakalan senang setengah mati. Tapi mengingat Itachi- _senpai_ yang sudah punya pacar, dirinya pun menghela napas. Ia abaikan suara _senpai-senpai_ yang masih menyerukan namanya.

.

.

.

Liburan ujian nasional untuk kelas 11 dan 10 pun tiba.

Dan di sinilah Sakura berada.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam, di kamar bernuansa ceria ini, ia sedang bermain laptop. Dengan baju rumahan seadanya ia pun mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada _keyboard laptop_ -nya.

Ternyata ia sedang ber- _chatting_ ria dengan Ino di Fb.

Mari kita telusuri lebih jauh.

Ymnk Ino: Lihat saja sihh. Pacarnya Itachi- _senpai_ tuh biasa aja. Masih cantikan kamu kemana-mana Saki! Tapi kusaranin, sebaiknya kau cepet-cepet move on dong. Jangan ngarepin laki orang terus Sak...

Bloossom Haruno: Aaaahhh aku penasaran... tapi takut gak kuaat Nooo :(

Bloossom Haruno: Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi belum ada yg bisa menggantikan posisi Itachi di hatiku. hiks...

Ymnk Ino: Makanya kuatin dulu.

Ymnk Ino: Kalau dicari pasti ada Saki. Aku yakin.

Bloossom Haruno: Yaudah. Bismillah. Emang apa nama akun Itachi- _senpai_..?

Ymnk Ino: Itachi Uchiha. Nanti juga muncul di paling atas.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang didapat dari Ino ia pun mulai mengetikan nama itu di pencarian pertemanan.

 _Loading_ yang begitu lama karena jaringan lemot pun tak hayal membuat jantungnya dag-dig-dug tak menentu. Kira-kira seperti apa ya wajah kekasihnya Itachi- _senpai_ itu? Apa memang benar biasa-biasa aja?

Dirinya mulai membayangkan sosok pacar Itachi. Dibayangannya ada sesosok gadis lugu dengan rambut kepangan dua, gigi yang berbehel, dan tahi lalat besar di pipi.

 _Ah tapi masa sih seorang Itachi Uchiha menyukai wanita yang seperti itu?_

Ia segera menepis jauh-jauh bayangannya itu. Tak lama, hasilnya keluar. Benar kata Ino namanya muncul paling atas. Dengan foto profil keren indah yang menyejukan mata, ia pun mulai meng-klik akun tersebut.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Dia _scroll_ dengan tangan gemetar untuk men- _stalk_ akun milik Itachi Uchiha.

Salah satu status di kronologi Itachi membuat Sakura terpaku untuk membacanya. Masih baru, itu di update baru 5 hari yang lalu.

 **Saara Uchiha menandai Itachi Uchiha dalam status miliknya.**

 **"Happy anniversary yang ke 2 tahun sayaangg :* makin langgeng ya sama akunya! Jangan menel! Pokoknya banyak laffyu deh buat tuan Uchiha yang stoik satu ini 3 3"**

 _58 Like this. 16 comment._

Sakura gigit jari di tempat, ia galau seketika. Hueee udah 2 tahun ternyata. Dengan rasa penasaran yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan perasaan sakit hatinya, ia pun meneruskan stalking-nya.

Tangannya meng-klik kumpulan foto milik Itachi Uchiha.

Banyak sekali fotonya dengan foto Saara disitu. Ternyata bayangan Sakura tentang pacar Itachi sebelumnya salah besar. Orangnya cantik dan modis. Ia mulai minder sendiri jika membandingkan dirinya dengan kekasih _senpai_ yang sedang ditaksirnya itu.

Dan inilah yang Sakura lakukan di tempat tidurnya. Ia uring-uringan di kasurnya dengan air mata yang merebak di kedua pipi mulusnya. Diacak-acaknya rambut _pink_ miliknya dengan frustasi.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Katanya pacar Itachi- _senpai_ biasa saja.. lah ini?! Cantik bangeettt hwaaaaa!"

Sakura merasa tertipu dengan ucapan Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sepertinya... sisa waktu liburannya yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi habis, akan ia pakai untuk menggalaui _senpai_ yang ditaksirnya itu.

.

.

.

 **Setelah liburan. Di kelas yang sama.**

Suasana agak sepi. Mengingat murid kelas 12 sudah selesai ujian, dan yang tersisa dalam sekolah hanya murid-murid kelas 11 dan 10.

Pelajaran Fisika sedang berlangsung didalam kelas XI-B. Sepertinya Sakura sudah agak bisa merelakan Itachi walaupun sedikit sulit juga.

Sesudah disuruh maju untuk mencatat rangkuman pada papan tulis; Sakura adalah sekertaris kelas. Maka dirinya pun kembali ke mejanya untuk duduk—bangku nomer 4 dari barisan kedua.

Seperti biasa Sakura pun akan kembali ngerumpi dengan Ino. Begitu juga anak perempuan lainnya yang ada di kelasnya. Tipikal anak perempuan; kalau nggak gosipin cowok pasti ngomongin hal-hal gak penting lainnya. Tapi ada juga segelintir yang sibuk mencatat.

Sementara Sakura sibuk ngerumpi, di tempat paling belakang dan terpojok kelas. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Gaara, Neji, dan Shino sedang bermain _truth or dare_ . Entah kenapa... tapi yang pasti Sakura merasa firasatnya tidak enak.

"Iya, Sak! Aku baca _chattingan_ -nya dia waktu masih sama mantannya dulu. Tau nggak sih? Panggilannya ewhh banget. Masa mimi-pipi. Iihh.." Ekspresi Ino seperti menahan muak setengah mati. Ia bercerita sambil mengoleskan cat kuku berwarna natural di kuku-kuku lentik jarinya.

"Gila! Tidak kusangka Sai orang yang seperti itu haha."

"Aku penasaran sama mantannya. Sai memberiku akunnya tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Lihat saja. Akan kutanya-tanya tuh mantannya." ujar Ino berapi-api.

"Ya ya yaa. Silahkan saja."

Srek!

Ditengah obrolan yang sedang berlangsung seru, tiba-tiba sebuah kursi kosong yang menghadapnya ada di samping mejanya. Entah siapa yang menaruhnya.

Paling orang jail, pikir Sakura acuh.

Ia pun kembali melanjutkan kembali obrolannya dengan Ino. Tapi masalahnya telinganya mendengar samar-samar Naruto sedang berbicara pada teman-teman se-gengnya.

 _"Udah sono. Tinggal duduk aja. Cemen banget sih."_

 _"Lu kan udah kalah bro. Terima nasib aja. Masih untung kita-kita semua milih 'dia' untukmu."_

 _"Buru! Keburu pelajaran Orochimaru- sensei nih."_

Set.

"Eh?" Ino menghentikan curhatannya saat matanya menangkap sesosok Shino dihadapan meja samping Sakura.

"Mau ngapain Shino ada di sini?" Ino bertanya. Dan Sakura pun mulai curiga dalam hati. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan permainan bodoh yang dimainkan oleh Naruto.

Kedua mata yang tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam tidak bisa membuat Sakura melihat arah pandangannya yang entah pada siapa. Diperhatikannya sekilas tadi, seorang Shino Aburame yang biasanya pasif kini bercucuran keringat. Bulir-bulir keringatnya turun menetes-netes dari dahinya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Walau bibirnya tetap datar.

"Jiaahhh! si Shino pake acara panas-dingin segala hahaha!" Naruto berkoar tak pakai hati. "Sini kulap dulu keringatnya."

"Oi! Buruan bilang yang tadi sudah kita sepakati." seru Kiba geregetan yang berada di belakang Sakura.

Dugaannya benar. Dirinya pasti dijadikan bahan taruhan. Konyol sekali.

"Abaikan aja Saki." bisik Ino padanya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Biar. Kayaknya seru."

Shino masih diam. Keringat kembali bercucuran pada dahinya. Sementara, satu kelas sudah heboh sendiri dengan kelakuan Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Gaara dan Neji. Banyak yang menyorakinya. Tapi Sakura tak peduli. Toh, ini hanya permainan. Tak usah terlalu dibawa perasaan.

"Jiaaaahhh Juugo patah hati nih yee!" seru Ten-ten tiba-tiba, yang duduk paling depan samping Juugo.

Wajah Juugo sontak memerah, ia alihkan pandangannya pada Sakura—tempat pusat perhatian satu kelas sekarang. Ia pegang sebelah dadanya, ekspresi mukanya dibuat sesedih mungkin. "Sakitnya tuh di sinii."

"BWAHAHA Juugo sakit hati!"

Keberisikan satu kelas membuat seorang Shizune- _sensei_ yang mengajar mata pelajaraan saat ini—teralih dan menatap tempat Sakura yang sudah dikelilingi oleh para cowok.

Shizune _speechless_ ditempat. "Apaan-apaan kalian? Kenapa pada berkumpul di meja Haruno semua?"

"Ini urusan laki-laki _sensei_." sahut Gaara sok bijak.

Karena kebetulan jam pelajaran sudah berganti Shizune pun merapihkan peralatan mengajarnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat Sakura dan gerombolannya Naruto bergantian.

Sakura meringis dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe yang suka jadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi ini semua gara-gara permainan bodoh Naruto. Inginnya memarahi bocah pirang itu. Tapi niatnya tertahan entahlah karena apa.

"Haruno," kepala Sakura terangkat untuk memandang Shizune- _sensei_ di depan. "Saya saranin.. habis pulang sekolah sebaiknya kamu mandi kembang tujuh rupa tujuh malam; untuk menghilangkan hawa negatif dari Shino dan teman-temannya. Yasudah anak-anak saya pamit dulu."

Shizune keluar kelas dan semua pun menunggu aksi kelanjutan Shino yang duduk dihadapan Sakura. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya.

"Hahhh! Payah. Sini kubantu."

Pssst! pssst!

Naruto membisikan sesuatu yang panjang untuk Shino. Sementara Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Gaara berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu saja kan Shino kabur.

"S-Sakura.." panggil Shino agak grogi setelah Naruto selesai menjauhkan wajahnya pada telinga cowok itu.

Suasana hening, ketika Shino menyebutkan namanya.

"Hm?" Sakura menjawab dengan topangan dagu, menunggu untuk kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kamu tau nggak kenapa hari ini begitu berwarna bagiku?"

"Nggak tuh. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Karena kehadiran kamu di sini yang membuat hari-hariku berwarna."

 _"Eaaaaa!"_

 _"Prikitiwwwwwww!"_

 _"Ffuitt~ ffuit~"_

 _"Najis. Gombal basi."_

 _"Ewwhh!"_

 _"Sakura! Amit-amit Sak! Amit-amit!"_

Satu kelas heboh seketika. Sakura meringis geli dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Sesudah piket untuk membersihkan kelas, ia rapihkan peralatan seperti sapu, pengki, kain pel dengan benar di loker khusus.

 **Cklek.**

Loker khusus piket sudah dikuncinya. Ia regangkan kedua tangannya. Dirinya adalah murid terakhir yang meninggalkan kelas ini. Ino sudah pulang duluan karena Sai yang menjemput. Berhubung hari sudah mulai sore, ia pun segera bergegas untuk pulang. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lumayan pegal-pegal.

Diambilnya buku tebal agenda harian dari meja guru. Ia pun berjalan keluar seraya memegang buku-buku itu yang ingin dimasukannya kedalam tas.

Karena langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru dirinya tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang dari arah berlawanan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kemalangan pun tak dapat dihindari.

 **Bruk!**

Buku catatan yang belum dimasukan dalam tas, agenda kelas, beserta absen kelas, jatuh bercucuran di lantai. Dia mengaduh pelan. Berniat memarahi orang yang sembarangan saja menabraknya sampai terjengkang seperti ini.

"Maaf. Sengaja."

"Eh?"

Suara ini. Ia amat sangat mengenali suara ini. Maka dari itu segera ia gulirkan _emerald_ -nya pada si penabrak itu.

Glek!

Ia telan ludahnya susah payah.

Niat memarahinya seketika musnah saat melihat kepala berambut raven mencuat itu sedang menunduk, membantu mengambilkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

Itu..

Sasuke!

Sasuke Uchiha dari kelas XI-A. Cowok idaman satu sekolah sekarang berada di hadapannya!

Aaa! Rasanya ingin menjerit kesenangan. Tapi dirinya tak sebodoh itu untuk menghancurkan suasana ini.

Ia pun berdehem kecil saat tangan putih Sasuke menyerahkan buku-buku miliknya. " _Arigatou_ ."

"Hn."

Sasuke segera berdiri, begitu pun Sakura: bangun dari posisi tidak elitnya.

"Soal yang tadi, aku memang sengaja menabrakmu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ada waktu luang di akhir pekan Haruno?" Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan tidak peka Sakura. _Oniks_ -nya menatap lurus-lurus pada manik mata milik gadis berhelaian _pink_ di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hah?"

"Jawab saja yang jelas."

"Ehm... a-aku.. a-aaku.. s-se-sepertinya..." dilontarkan kalimat tegas dari Sasuke entah kenapa membuat dirinya grogi seketika. Kakinya agak gemetar. Apalagi melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang begitu membuat darahnya berdesir. Tanpa sadar rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya itu.

"Kuanggap kau ada waktu luang."

"Hei! Mana bisa begitu." protesnya _tsundere_ .

"Kujemput jam 5 sore di rumahmu."

Setelah mengucapkan ajakan kencan secara tidak langsung itu, Sasuke langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Tangannya yang dia masukkan ke dalam kantung celananya berkeringat. Takut ditolak Sakura, maka dari itu ia berusaha tampil _cool_ .

Sakura hanya bisa _shock_ di tempat.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi menjauh Sasuke menoleh pelan, seringai keluar dari bibirnya. "Sampai jumpa di akhir pekan. Sakura."

Setelah sosok Sasuke benar-benar menjauh. Sakura benar-benar melonjak kegirangan. Dia histeris sendirian. Berhubung gedung kelasnya yang sedang ia pijak saat ini memang sudah benar-benar sepi ia pun bebas meluapkan kegembiraannya.

Nggak dapet Abangnya, Adiknya pun jadi.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakura menggigit buku agendanya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

Eh! Tapi tunggu...

Darimana Sasuke tahu alamat rumahnya?

.

.

 **FIN**

 **a/n:**

Sedikit curhat, mau publish cerita di situs ini butuh perjuangan banget ya, nyesek gilaa sampe guling-guling di kasur.. akhirnya.. eng-ing-eng *tengok atas* Ngga tau feel humornya dapet atau malah jatohnya jadi garing *krik.. krik..* Cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca. Fic ini hanya untuk *ehem* mengenang masa-masa indah bersama doi yang udah lulus SMA... hueeee#abaikan

Terakhir, boleh minta riview?

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di lain tempat._

"Bagaimana? Berhasilkan? Dia mau kau ajak kencan?" seorang gadis cantik berseragam Konoha Gakuen bertanya dari motor ninja yang sedang dinaikinya.

"Takkan ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku." ucap Sasuke percaya diri.

"Huu! Dasar sombong! Tapi dia mau kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sasuke tapi kau jangan bilang-bilang ya sama Sakura kalau aku yang memberitahukan alamatnya padamu." Gadis cantik yang sedang duduk dibelakang cowok ber-helm dari sekolah lain itu agak khawatir; takut rencananya mendekatkan Sasuke pada Sakura terbongkar. Soalnya dia pusing jika Sakura terus menerus membahas Itachi- _senpai_ tanpa mau menoleh 'ke arah belakang'. Padahalkan banyak banget yang ngejar-ngejar dia.

Gadis cantik itu bernama Ino dan yang menyetir Sai, kekasihnya.

"Hn."

"Yasudah, kami duluan kalau begitu. Ayo Sai- _kun_ ."

Sai menganggukan kepalanya yang terpasang helm pada Sasuke—mengucap pamit secara tidak langsung pada cowok tampan itu—dan kemudian melaju dengan motor ninja hitamnya. Membawa pemuda berambut eboni dengan kekasihnya yang berambut pirang itu pergi bagai ditiup angin.

Sepeninggal Ino dan Sai, Sasuke tersenyum tipis ditempatnya saat mengingat kejadiannya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan Sakura.

 **REALLY FIN :D**


End file.
